


Conscription

by FeelsVomit



Series: Red, White & Blue [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Conscription
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsVomit/pseuds/FeelsVomit
Summary: Bucky gets his conscription notice





	Conscription

Bucky got his conscription notice came on a Tuesday. It had been a good day. The day had been dry and on the way back from the docks Bucky had managed to buy some dry bread cheap that hadn’t been brought in the day and was going to waste.  Bucky looked at the envelope. He knew it was his call to hell.

He opened the letter. He read it three times over in the first minute. This was his call of arms.

He couldn’t leave Steve here. He didn’t want to fight. He could handle himself here in Brooklyn when Steve dragged him into fights, but he wouldn’t be able to hold himself when America dragged him into a fight. His knuckles were white with the tight grip he had on the letter.

There had to be a way to get out of this. The neighbour, Mr Adams on the floor below had been given his papers and was going to a trail or something to get out of it. What was the term? Bucky racked his brain. Conscientious objectors, that’s it he just needed to prove he was against war. Bucky was against anything that took him away from Steve. Bucky quickly rushed down the stairs and knocked on Mr Adams’s flat door. He heard movement inside thanks to the old floorboards that were throughout the whole building. The door opened a crack a minute later. Mr Adams looked out at Bucky, and then opened the door wider. He had deep, purple shadows under his red bloodshot eyes and at least two days shave worth of whiskers. He looked tired.

“James, how can I help you?” He said, his voice gruff and strained. Bucky’s hopes were failing by the second.

“Can you get out of conscription?” Bucky asked bluntly. Mr Adams looked at him. His eyes wondered down to the papers in Bucky’s hands. The man seems to deflate in front of Bucky.

“You can try son. I’ve never picked a fight, hated war since I was a kid and saw the effects of afterwards on this place. I went and quoted all my beliefs and the teachings. I have to report on Monday.”

Bucky’s weak thread of hope was cut. If Mr Adams couldn’t get out how could he?

“You can try son, but unless God is on your side.” Mr Adams said. He looked at Bucky with deepest apologises written all over his face.

“I’ll ask my Margaret to keep an eye on Steve for you.” Mr Adams said. Bucky nodded at him.

“Thank you. “ He said, before turning and slowly walking back to the apartment. He reached outside the door. Bucky heard movement on the other side of the door. Steve was back home. Steve didn’t know yet.

He couldn’t get out of this. He was going to train. He was going to fight. He took a deep breath burying everything. He opened the apartment door, put on a smile that couldn’t reach his eyes no matter how hard he tried. He walked up to Steve.

“I’m doing it. I’m going to punch Hitler.” He said jokingly. Steve was too shocked by the news to notice the fake tone. Steve looked at Bucky with an expression of fear and shock.  His blue eyes wide.

_Not you too Steve_ Bucky thought, _You gotta be happy I’m fighting this thing._

“What Buck?” Steve asked when he remembered how to speak.

“I’m going to go train up at Camp McCoy.” Bucky said casually turning around to look for something, to hide his face.

“Why?” Steve asked strained. Bucky turned to look at Steve. Steve who’d spent months before America joined saying that they should help, that someone had to stand up and stop this. Steve who went and signed any birth place for the hope to go fight. Steve who he had to pull out of fights.

“I’ve got to go help them, like you said they can’t win it without us.”

Bucky cursed every god that he was going to war, but he blessed each and every one of them that Steve wasn’t coming too.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was influenced by a prompt I saw somewhere but I can't remember where I saw it.  
> Hope you liked it anyway


End file.
